Knock You Down
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down. Clare comes back to school and find herself torn between the perfect guys she always wanted and the guy who she really loves.
1. Breathe Again

Knock You Down

Clare comes back to school and find herself torn between the perfect guys she always wanted and the guy who she really loves.

Chapter one. Breathe Again

Song Quote: _Out of breathe i am left hoping someday, I'll breathe again._

Clare arrived at Degrassi with mixed feelings. She stood outside the school with a slight sigh. Clare knew she needed to forget all that happened before the break with Eli. She knew she needed to move on. But how could she, when the memories were still fresh, still there burned in her brain. Clare shook her head. She knew she needed to just move on. Before she could think about Eli anymore she heard a familiar

"Geez Clare" Alli said "I thought you were waiting for me?" She smiled at her best friend

"Sorry," Clare apologized "I just wanted to get here early, to get the courage to go in" she admitted

"You don't have to worry. Eli is still in the hospital. You have some time." Alli reminded her

"I can't help it Alli" Clare admitted "I just, I miss how things used to be, you know before"

"Clare," Alli said "You need to move on. There are a ton of cute guys here at Degrassi. I am sure we can find you someone to get your mind off of Mr. Goldsworthy." Clare groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Alli, I am not dating right now. I am not ready. I am just gonna fly under the radar." Clare stated

"Sure, sure you will." Alli laughed

"Whatever, can we just get this day over? And this year?" Clare asked

"Someone is keeping an open mind." Alli laughed and they walked into the building. After Clare and Alli went to their lockers, Jenna and KC came over

"Hey Clare bear, how are you? We heard about you and Eli." Jenna said in her Jenna way. You know the kind of voice that isn't really caring but more of patronizing? That what she sounded like she was happy Clare wasn't in a relationship and she was. Clare sighed. She thought that after Jenna had her baby she would just drop this whole competing thing with Clare. Last year Jenna even stole KC from her. She didn't care about it now... but it still hurt.

"I am doing fine actually. Moved on. It like we were never together." Clare lied. But she wasn't about to admit her problems to Jenna.

"Oh I am proud of you Clare bear." Jenna said and hugged her. It was a fake hug, but instead of making a big deal of it she hugged her back.

"Besides there is this new guy who is totally hot," Jenna gushed

"Really? How hot?" Alli asked

"Like really really hot." Jenna gushed

"And I'm not?" KC asked

"No you are" Jenna said "But he is hot too!" Jenna laughed.

Clare shrugged. No matter how hot this guy was she didn't care. This semester was gonna be all be about her. No boys no dating. Plus she wasn't over Eli and any boy she would date would be a rebound. She wouldn't do that to anyone.

"Are you saying you are not the least bit curious as to what this guy looks like?" Jenna asked they all headed to class

"No not at all" Clare admitted truthfully.

"You wont be saying that once you see him" Jenna winked. As they walked up to the class room Jenna said "There thats the guy!" she pointed to a tall blonde haired boy. She was right. He was very attractive. Clare looked hard at the boy. She swore she had seen this boy before, but shook it off until she heard a loud and very happy

"Clare? Clare Edwards?" the boy was walking towards her. She knew this boy. But she hadn't spoken his name in over two years. The name that flooded to her mouth shocked her. For she could hardly believe he was here.

"Jake Martin?"


	2. So Contagious

So Contagious

Song reference: "Oh No, This Couldn't Be More Unexpected"

"Clare? Clare Edwards?" the boy was walking towards her. She knew this boy. But she hadn't spoken his name in over two years. The name that flooded to her mouth shocked her. For she could hardly believe he was here.

"Jake Martin?" He came running up and embraced her, both with dumbfounded look "What are you doing here?" Clare let go unable to process the sight in front of her "You moved away" Clare stated

"Well my dad and I moved back" he said "I can't believe you are here I haven't seen you since.." but Clare finished for him.

"Since your birthday in grade 8" she smiled. Just then Alli, Jenna and KC came up and Alli said

"Hi I am the best friend and you are?" and Jake laughed

"Best friend huh? Wow good to know I was so hard to replace" he winked at Clare, who rolled her eyes.

"Jake Martin, this is Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton and KC Guthrie. Guys this Jake Martin."

"Hi" Alli looked him skeptical

"Sup man" KC shook his hand.

"Sooo" Jenna began "How do you know each other?" she asked eyes curious

"Well" Jake said "We are suppose to get married one day" he said in a serious face and they all looked shocked. Clare and Jake looked at each other and started uncontrollably laughing.."You guys should see your faces" Jake and Clare said together "Gosh CB your friends are so gullible!"

"Wait what?" Alli was annoyed

"You guys Jake is my best friend." she laughed "We have been friends since "She looked at Jake "Gosh when did we meet?"

"I would say in kindergarten" he said "Yeah she stole my crayons" Clare looked down

"No I took them back. You took them from me" she shot an angry look at him

"Did not" he said

"Yes you did" she hit him

"OW!" he said "Ok maybe I did"

"So why are we meeting him now" KC asked

"Gosh KC can you be any ruder?"Clare asked

"I moved in the middle of grade 8. long story" he looked at Clare "But Clare you look good wow" he said honestly

"And you got taller and skinnier if that is even possible" Clare joked with him

"Oh Clare keep this up and you will have to hear from the new Sheriff" he flexed his right mussel in his arm "And the deputy" Clare laughed

"Oh Jake have you always had this self esteem problem?" she teased

"Always CB" he laughed "I would love to stay and catch up" he began "But I gotta find my class" Jenna stepped up

"Where is your class?" Jenna asked sweetly

"Media Immersion" he said

"Funny that is where the four of us are going" Jenna said "Come on we will show you the way"

"Ok thanks" Jake said and Clare began to go with them when she saw Adam at his locker.

"You know I will meet you guys there" she went straight for Adam

"Oh man she was doing so well" Alli said

"Wait who is that? And ex?" Jake asked curiosity took over

"No. but he is best friends with her ex" Alli sighed

"Hey Adam" Clare asked

"Hey Clare" he looked sad

"How is he?" Clare had to know

"He was realized from the hospital, has a really bad broken leg. He is staying home for a week or two. Until he gets the lighter cast on." Adam explained "He has been on medication and been seeing a grief consular, a group thing" Adam went on.

"Really? Wow that's good!" Clare stated "Um yeah and how is he doing from your point of view?"

"I think he is finally coming to grips with Julia's death. Or at least beginning to"

"I have wanted to see him, I just guessed it wouldn't be a good idea. Since I don't know what I would have said to him if I saw him" Clare admitted

"Yeah that would be smart"

"I just wish I had a time machine and could just go back to when everything wasn't so bad" Clare smiled "Back to when we were all friends"

"Don't worry Clare," Adam smiled "Eli will come back and you two can try it all again" Adam assured her

"Adam that isn't what I mean. I mean I want to be friends and only friends" Clare assured him

"Well lets not make any decisions now" Adam told her "Lets get to class" and they went to class.


	3. Only Fooling Myself

Only Fooling Myself

Song reference:_I stop to catch my breath And I stop to catch your eye No need to second-guess That you've been on my mind_

Clare walked out of Media Immersion with Adam

"Let me know ok?" Clare asked

"Sure" and as soon as Adam began to walk away Jake came up from behind

"Hi I don't think we have met," he extended a hand "I am Jake" Adam looked at it wired and shook it

"Adam" Clare knew the time for introductions was now

"Adam this is Jake. He is my oldest friend." She smiled and overly stressed the word friend "And Jake this Adam, my best friend" she smiled

"Nice to meet you" Jake said

"Yeah." Adam smiled "Look Clare I gotta go but I will see you after the spare is over" he walked away

"So, can I treat my oldest friend to a coffee or something?" Jake offered

"Sure I know a place" she smiled and they walked out of the building. Jake let Clare led them to a building that said "The Dot" and from what Jake could tell it was a local hang out. They walked up and sat down. Before they knew it a boy came over. He was really tall with spiky hair. His eyes never left Clare.

"Clare, wow I haven't seen you in here in forever" he smiled and Clare tried not to make eye contact too long

"Yeah Fitz its been a while"

"I heard about you and Eli" he looked sad for Clare "I am sorry"

"I am fine. Really"

"What can I get you?" he asked not even looking at Jake.

"Just a latte. Caramel." she told him

"Yeah make that too" Jake shouted at him leaving. Jake looked at Clare biting back laughter

"Not a word" Clare warned him

"What all I was gonna say" he began "AW someone's got a crush" and he started laughing

"Shut up!" Clare hit him.

"Ow. I am sorry." he regained composer "So is he like a ex boyfriend or something?" Jake asked

"Who Fitz?" Clare wanted to clarify "Gosh no! Not exactly. Long story"

"Will I ever get to hear it?" He asked

"One day. Not today" she assured him. Then Fitz dropped off the drinks and he smiled at Clare who looked at him awkward

"So What about Eli?" Clare coughed up her drink

"How do you know about Eli?" she asked when sh regained composer

"That guy mentioned that he heard about you and Eli."Jake explained "and I was just curious who he was" Clare fell silent "Let me guess, an ex?"

"Yeah. He is um. My ex boyfriend. We broke up right before spring break" yeah make it sound simple and easy like ripping a band aid

"Sounds like it was a bad break up" Jake said sympathetically

"Yeah it was pretty bad"

"How bad?" he asked but when Clare looked up at him with glossy eyes he knew not to ask anymore "That bad huh?"

"The worst. I rather not get into it now" she told him

"Hey its ok. Just know I am here for you now." he put his hand over Clare's and looked in her eyes "Don't worry"

"Thanks Jake," she smiled "You are the best"

"Oh its just a latte" he winked at her.

"Yeah." she smiled and took a sip of the drink. They spent the rest of the spare talking about random things from their childhood and laughed all the way back to school. Clare went to her locker and Jake went to the bathroom. Clare was on her giddy high from the spare when Jenna came over. Great

"Hey Clare bear, where is your friend?" Jenna asked

"Bathroom." Clare was unsure why Jenna cared

"You two are pretty close" Jenna pressed on

"Yeah. It happens when you have known someone for your whole life"

"But you guys are just friends right nothing more?" She asked

"Yes Jenna we are. I would set you up, but you are dating KC, you know KC" she began to explain "The guy who fathered your baby, the guy you stole from me last year? Really tall plays basketball? Ring a bell?"

"Oh silly I don't want to date Jake." she laughed "I just wanted to warn you about jumping into anything so soon after Eli" she explained

"Jenna I am not rushing into anything. Jake is and only is my best friend. The only feelings I have for him are platonic. Ok?" Clare shut her locker and began to walk away

"Are you saying you never had any feelings for Jake?" she looked at Clare with her eyebrows parted in disbelief. Before Clare could say anything Jake came out from the bathroom

"Hey CB, maybe you can show me where Ms Dawes English class is" he asked "Its my next class."

"Actually that is where I am going to. I will go with you" she was desperate to get away from Jenna and the fact she couldn't let things go.

"Sweet lets go" Jake said and once they were out of ear shot of Jenna he said "Something tells me you two don't get along very much."

"Oh, just one of those high school frenemies" Clare told him "Long story there too"

"Wow Clare" he began "All these long stories. I feel like I will be reading a novel" he joked

"Pretty much." Clare sat down in her usual spot "I promise I will tell you all about soon." she assured him

"Sounds like a plan." he sat down in front of her. She just sat there frozen "What?" he wasn't sure why she was upset about

"Nothing. Its just." she shook her head "Nothing"

"OK well if it will bother this much I will sit here" and he took the seat behind her "Better?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"Ms. Edwards, you have espalini to do" he said in his Ricky Ricardo voice. She laughed

"I know." She turned around only to see Adam shaking his head. Clare mouthed What? But Adam didn't say anything. Clare turned around and faced the front. Unable to get Adam's disapproving face out of her mind.


End file.
